


恋爱100问录制的当天晚上

by yijuzhangmu



Category: Ninepercent
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 17:05:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16100009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yijuzhangmu/pseuds/yijuzhangmu





	恋爱100问录制的当天晚上

   
“所以你……真的买了辆车？”  
   
两人从超市买完食材和计生用品回来的路上陈立农的助理就打来电话，虽然看他捂着听筒眯着眼笑就知道不对劲，但林彦俊没有想到……这动作也太快了吧……  
   
一起做了家常晚饭吃过，黏在一堆腻歪了一会儿。眼下天色已经擦黑，陈立农拽着他就出了家门下到车库。接着林彦俊被锃光瓦亮的越野车激得眼前一黑。  
   
“不是你喜欢的吗？”陈立农同一边眉峰和嘴角都挑起，是他最害怕又熟悉的迷人表情，“哥哥喜欢我就买了。”  
   
“你有考吗？”  
“放心，对哥哥和对车，我都有驾照。”  
   
被这一声声蕴含十足危险意味的哥哥叫得指尖发凉，林彦俊默不作声。深呼吸片刻，拽过人衣角要撒娇耍赖。  
   
“陈立农…外面好冷诶，还有蚊子～”  
被拉住的人今天不吃这套，笑着说安啦，带你去看电影而已。牵过他的手问要不要加衣服，林彦俊撇了撇嘴，不知道这人闹什么。白天看样子还蛮有小情绪的，不知道是不是刚才亲亲几下就好了？转念一想觉得自己可能吻技大有进步，又有点小得意。  
   
“不用啦，走吧～”  
   
看着他一蹦一跳地坐上副驾驶，陈立农忍不住扭过头去笑了。  
真是白痴老婆。  
   
   
傻白甜哥哥终于在四十分钟车程以后发现事态有点不受控制。  
“陈立农？电影院是在郊区吗？”  
林彦俊看着车窗外肉眼可见减少的车流，树林倒是越开越绿，内心警铃大作。陈立农直视前方端正开车，右手探过去轻轻与他紧扣。  
“真的是电影院啦。”  
   
只不过是汽车影院哦。  
   
   
两人都是第一次在露天看电影，陈立农从收费处换过门票后接着开了进去，停在最后一排车位的角落位置。  
“这里会不会，视野不太好？”林彦俊从天窗探出脑袋去，北京秋天夜里的风一下子把他吹得一寒，又缩回副驾。  
“角落比较安全啦，毕竟我老婆是大明星嘛。”陈立农笑着给自己和他都解开安全带，调好座椅之后凑过去贴在唇边交换几个温柔亲吻，“坐后排去吧，宽敞一点。”  
   
下车一小会儿就被最近降得厉害的气温带得微微发颤，在后座上左右扭了几下还是觉得不够暖和。两手团在一块儿生热时陈立农也从另一边上来了，见他抖抖飕飕的样子又笑了，挨过去把人揽在怀里。  
   
年轻人就是比较热乎。迷迷糊糊之间只有这么个念头，也没想起来怎么不开空调呢，果然是笨蛋老婆呀。  
   
   
   
“呃…哈啊……”  
   
？？？  
电影刚开始一会儿，大段默片式的长镜头里只有似有若无的背景音。林彦俊突然听到莫名的压抑呻吟，从人胸口撑起身来，扭来扭去找声源。  
陈立农也不看他，只摸着他耳垂看荧幕，问他怎么了。他觉得自己可能听错了不说话，又倒进身后胸膛。  
   
“唔…啊啊——”  
没听错！这一下他早有准备，迅速地跟着声音方向看去，隔着车窗不真切地望到三个车位以外的异常动静。小轿车整个车体都在前后微微晃动，林彦俊觉得自己甚至能听到金属摩擦橡胶的吱扭响声。哇哦——贴在窗边暗中观察，第一次撞到现场的人虽然只逮到蛛丝马迹，但是新奇得不行。这也太刺激了吧——  
   
“陈立农，”他小声地唤人，还盯着窗外，胡乱摸索抓到手又拍拍示意他靠近。“你看那边～”  
   
被分享好戏的人不由得笑了，也凑到窗边来。视线却不往外面走，只在眼前人的耳尖侧颈游移。不自觉地握住他的腰轻轻摩挲，舌尖湿漉漉在人耳廓吻上一圈，摸到手底下人像岸边小鱼儿一样弹了一下身子。  
   
“也想做吗？”  
   
林彦俊被他突然袭击吓得一软，扭头水汪汪瞪眼睛。掐他胳膊说你疯啦，会被看到的。陈立农这下倒有点刹不住车的意思，手从衣摆探进去覆上他微凉肌肤，贴着后颈咬他，含糊着开口。  
   
“老婆不是想试试车震吗，大家都忙着呢，没人看的…”  
   
说着就把他扳回身来，直接整个人欺上去。新鲜皮革气味裹在富氧林风里，鼻间熟悉荷尔蒙伴着淡淡香气，搅得陈立农稳不住方寸血气上涌，直想就地把人办了。林彦俊后脑被硌在冰凉窗玻璃上，车门把压得脊柱有一小块儿生疼，双手又被人紧紧抓住按在身侧。又痒又难受气得要死，呜呜地扭开脑袋不亲人，拿额头撞他。  
   
陈立农抬头，眼里是吃掉你，动作却还是温柔了。手够到他后脑勺揉揉两下，自己先起身来让开位置半抱半扶地挪他下来。后座够宽敞，林彦俊只稍稍弯一点腿就能完全躺好。将将舒服躺稳，又被掠夺了视野和呼吸。两腿之间挤进一个人，右腿只能向外搭在前排置物台上。  
   
陈立农今天反常地带着点狠劲儿，搞得他不大适应有点委屈。胸前T恤被卷到锁骨，毛茸茸脑袋四处作乱，对着乳尖又吸又咬，还只照顾一边，对另外一颗小豆子碰也不碰。平时被人服侍得晕头转向还要嫌人欲望太强，这下一侧胸口刻意被留白感觉越发作痒。  
   
“……陈立农！”  
“怎么了老婆？”接着用虎牙去磨乳头中间一小道缝，还有空用上目线看他，嘴角弧度是自然的天真。  
   
哼，你接着装。我自己来。  
   
也不回话了，自顾自地舌尖送出唾液抬手濡湿两指就揉捏起来。笑着看他青涩动作不得要领，说老公教你哦。大拇指终于点上另一边乳尖轻轻按压，带着力度上下。听到头上强忍喘息时更难把持，指盖沿着红樱小缝就掐下去，还用另外只手硬把他头枕起来，要他看自己胸前被侵犯的迤逦风景。  
   
“宝贝，学会了吗？”  
   
学个屁。他腰向上抬，躯干靠肩胛骨和屁股支撑，把胸送到人嘴边蹭。陈立农也喜欢他偶尔这小骚样子，接着往下舔吻小腹微微轮廓，两手不停给自己拆皮带解拉链。刚从内裤里腾出赤裸阴茎要去脱人裤子，一下被林彦俊翻身跨坐在他身上。低头找他薄薄下唇叼住，前后扭转腰肢带动臀尖紧贴着他勃起处摩擦打旋，微微凉小手也不老实地游窜，抓着他手带向自己要人揉捏屁股。陈立农被浪得发了狠，没捏两下啪地一声就拍在他臀瓣上，还好有着外裤布料作介质，混沌了一点儿动静。  
   
人的动静却没忍得住，毫无压抑的呻吟一下泄漏出来。林彦俊这才回神，捂着嘴打人。刚刚被两人窥探到的小轿车里各种声响也停了，林彦俊趴在他颈窝说都怪你，陈立农笑，一口一口啄吻他。不一会儿那边又吱呀起来，娇嗔喘息听着好像还更刺耳了些。  
   
“人家这是要跟你比骚呢，老婆。”陈立农从他后腰松紧带向里探，外裤内裤两层布料束缚着手更贴紧底下细腻皮肤，一捏就丢手的滑，触感实在太好。“一会儿记得叫大声点。”  
   
林彦俊浪起来也发疯，隔着粗糙质感都按捺不住后穴有生命一般对人开合邀请，简直是要直接捅进去的架势。也顾不得玩什么小情趣了，自己抬腿就脱掉一边又坐下来，另一边被陈立农拉扯着也脱下。两手合作握着身下硬得发紫的阴茎轻轻撸送，跪起身子摇屁股，抿着下唇湿哒哒地看人。陈立农鲜被侍弄得这么周全，险些要按着他坐上来就开操。仅有一丝理智忍了忍，左手从他两腿之间过去把住哥哥挺翘性器，另一边从背后绕到穴口处扩张。  
   
“怎么湿成这样？”他把右手拿到林彦俊眼前，恶意地用车外昏黄光线反射淫秽晶亮。“小骚货？”  
   
被调戏的人也不羞，眨巴着大眼睛看他，一手撸着他一手伸到后面，把自己插出了叽咕水声。一下像是戳到了前列腺，一瞬间脸上红晕更深，一口气吸了半天没倒出来，眯了眼睛软了腰就往他怀里靠。后穴手指动作加倍地快，两条腿都撑不住地往下滑。“好舒服哦…”小豹猫隔着衬衫咬他乳尖，送出发情期的呢喃邀请。“哥哥要让我更舒服吗？”  
   
惩罚性地掐了一把腰，娇软期待的放纵呻吟从胸口传来。陈立农探进入口，湿热紧致迅速咬住了他两根手指，呼吸一般律动。试着在里面搅了搅，小豹猫的不满足哽咽和十足湿润的迷人甬道吞吐的大量淫液沾湿了他手心和神经。  
   
“乖。”  
“唔——老公…”  
   
就着跨坐姿势，捏住阴茎一下就把人按坐上去。顶到最深处的瞬间停下来细细磨了几圈，被饱胀感冲得发昏的人想起身松懈一点紧绷感觉，刚抬起屁股就又被跟着顶上来插满。林彦俊被握住两边侧腰定在一处，哭着一边撸一边叫。身下的人也被他吸得死死，眼角都泛起狠戾红色。  
   
“你水都流出来了，宝贝…”陈立农摸到大腿间微凉润感，沿着上去，到两人交合处。  
“呜…因为老公太厉害了嘛……好会操哦，好舒服……”  
“再吸紧点。”又是啪地一下打在屁股上，返起小幅度肉浪，呜咽声也拔高一度。“还说不喜欢打屁股？”陈立农停下动作，戏谑地看着恋人。林彦俊亟欲高潮，忍不了他不动作，自己上下动起来。  
   
“喜欢…”扭了一会儿还是有些吃力，趴到他颈窝里软软舔舐带着细汗的皮肤，“但是…老公知道我最喜欢什么吗？”  
   
他向下看，迎上林彦俊清纯眼神。  
“什么？”  
吃吃地笑开，甬道里的阳具也感到震颤舒爽。林彦俊攀上他耳廓用气音说话，身下还缓缓维持动作。  
   
“最喜欢…被老公操射哦～”  
   
   
   
   
   
返程时候林彦俊被引擎声吵醒，摸摸索索穿好裤子就回了副驾驶。陈立农问他冷不冷，开个空调。他说还好，问我们是走哪条路回去。陈司机说先走高速，人少。他说喔。  
   
刚上高速陈司机就差点儿来个车毁人亡。还好路上没人，七拐八拐地停到了应急道，对埋在自己腿间的人小声骂你疯啦。林彦俊无辜地抬头眨巴眨巴，说老公不是喜欢口么，我表示一下我的忠心而已。知道你今天不高兴，别不高兴了哦，说着又舔了两口。陈立农被爽得没了脾气，说那结束再上路吧。那人却不同意，扯过外套来把自己蒙在他腿上，对着他勃起处哈气，说你开车，不然我就咬你。  
   
   
   
/  
   
高速公路出口有一段减速带。  
   
   
   
/  
   
让林彦俊想起了飞机厕所里的强气流。  
   
   
   
/  
   
胡作非为的人总是会被操的。

 

 

 


End file.
